Control sticks may be used to mechanically transmit commands, for example to control movement of vehicles. Movement of the control stick may be damped in order to provide improvement in user control and haptics. Damping assemblies for control sticks may become jammed during use. For example, components of the damper may become damaged and/or foreign objects may enter the damper preventing relative movement of parts of the damper. For this reason, control stick damping assemblies may incorporate a mechanical fuse that allows the control stick to be operated in the event that the damper becomes jammed. Such fuses may include parts that become moveable relative to the rest of the damper when a threshold force is experienced by the damper. In such damping assemblies a need exists to reset the damper to its original function such that the parts can become re-engaged with the damper after the jam has been removed.